


Lights of Many Colors

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, The Sixth Doctor's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to spread a little holiday cheer.





	Lights of Many Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 9 - lights). And also timepetalprompts DW Character bingo (bingo square: the Sixth Doctor's fashion)
> 
> This was inspired by _Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury (A Christmas Special)._ A Christmas story featuring the Sixth Doctor.

Rose and the Doctor were pressed against the wall of a block of flats and peeking around the corner at the TARDIS.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. You should drink ginger beer more often.” 

“What? Do you like drunk me better?”

Rose rolled her eyes and craned her head back at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. ‘S just...it’s not often you suggest we do silly things just to do silly things.”

“We do silly things all the time. I love silly things. I am--”

“Usually if we do silly things, it’s an accident.”

“You do like drunk me better!”

Rose arched her brow. “Less and less with each passing minute.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when he spotted their mark. He pressed himself more firmly against Rose’s back and whispered in her ear. “There he is.”

Rose peered out a little further. “Oh. My. God!”

“Shhhh. Rose, he’s gonna hear you.” The Doctor dragged Rose back and spun her up against the wall.

Rose covered her mouth with her hands to quiet the uncontrollable giggles spewing forth at the sight of THAT outfit. It wasn’t working and so the Doctor added one of his as well.

“Shhh! It’s not that funny.”

Rose pulled back. “God, Doctor. How could you not have warned me about that fashion disaster?”

The Doctor pouted. “It wasn’t that bad.”

His put upon expression and the fact that he seemed to not appreciated the atrocity of that jacket with those trousers had Rose bent double in laughter. “Oh, my...I can’t believe you...I can’t...I can’t breathe.”

The Doctor crossed his arms. “Maybe we should just go home, if you can’t stop laughing at me.”

“I’m sorry.” Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and took a steadying breath. She glanced at the Doctor and snickered.

“Rose!”

“Sorry, sorry…I’m good now.” He glared at her. “Really.”

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. “Okay. Operation Decoration commences now.”

Rose stole a glance at the TARDIS belonging to the younger Doctor again. “An’ you’re sure he won’t catch us? An’ like cause a paradox or anything, right? Don’t fancy reapers for Christmas.”

“It’ll be fine as long as you keep quiet and stop laughing.”

“Doctor…”

“I never found out who bought me the TV, and I never told anyone I wanted it, so I had to have been the one to give it to myself. We basically need to do this to prevent a paradox, so don’t worry that we’ll be causing one. Anyway, I remember getting the TV and falling asleep. We have…” The Doctor pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth while thinking it over. “...an hour and a half or thereabouts.”

Rose’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

“You...you don’t know down to the millisecond?”

“Well, it was a long time ago and I’m currently under the effects of ginger, so I’m sorry I can’t be more accurate.”

Rose bit her lip. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“Nonsense. He brings the TV in, watches it for a bit, and then falls asleep. We just have to be quiet.” He held his hand out to her. “Trust me?”

Rose smiled. “Always. Okay. Let’s go.”

Rose and the Doctor hefted a large old television set and carried it over to the TARDIS. They placed it in front of the door, knocked, and ran giggling away. 

They watched from their lookout spot as the younger, curly-haired Doctor opened the door of his TARDIS and stared at the television. He looked up and around in confusion. Not seeing anyone about, he shrugged and carried the gift back into the TARDIS with him.

“Alright, we have a little under 90 minutes until he chucks it back out.”

“You never said, why didn’t you keep it?”

The Doctor blushed. “Eh, just didn’t like it is all. Not as good as the one we have from Teleos XII.”

Rose fluttered her eyelashes at him and leaned in close. “Mmmhmmm. Now tell me the truth.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Wh- Whaddya mean, I er…”

Rose ran her hands up his lapels. “You can tell me. I won’t make fun.”

He sighed. “I, er, dreamed they turned my life into a TV show, but, erm, the network cancelled it for no reason. And after a very concentrated letter writing campaign by devoted fans, the BBC brought it back. But did they put it on its regular night? No! They put it opposite _Coronation Street! Coronation Street._ Can you believe it?”

Rose gawked at him for a long moment before she started laughing. “Cor...Coro... _Coronation Street!_ ”

“Rose! You promised not to laugh!”

Holding her stomach and leaning against the wall, she said, “I agreed not to take the mick, I never agreed not to laugh. You really tossed the TV because of that?”

His lower lip wobbled. “Was ruinin’ my Christmas.”

Rose stopped laughing and grasped his arm. “Aww. My poor, Doctor. ‘M sorry I laughed. Let’s go brighten your Christmas, yeah?”

The Doctor beamed at Rose and nodded. Rose picked up a box that they had brought with decorating supplies. She glanced in the box and then over at the Doctor. “You know, now all the ribbons make sense.”

“What?”

“The ribbons to decorate the wreath.”

“What about them?”

“Well, it’s all the same fabric as that majestic technicolor dreamcoat.”

“No, it’s…” The Doctor rummaged through the box. “Oh…”

Rose gave him her tongue touched smile. “It’s perfect.”

\--

An hour and a quarter later, Rose and the Doctor stood back and inspected their work. They’d covered the TARDIS in blinking fairy lights of green, red, yellow, purple and pink. Rose had decorated and hung a wreath with bows made from tweed, plaid, paisley, checkered and striped ribbons. Finally, they’d attached a Santa hat to the light at the top of the box. Rose was afraid they’d gone overboard, but one look at the Doctor’s delighted expression had her reconsidering.

“Now we wait.”

The two of them went back to their hiding place and waited.

About ten minutes later the TARDIS door opened and the TV set came flying out. The younger Doctor was about to slam the door, when he noticed the wreath. He walked out and around the whole of the TARDIS gaping.

Rose turned to her Doctor. “Be right back.”

“What? Where…? Rose!”

Rose ran up to the younger Doctor shouting, “Happy Christmas, Doctor!” She then threw her arms around him in a hug and kissed his cheek before running back to her Doctor.

“Great Gallifrey!” The Doctor brought his hand to his face where Rose had kissed it.

When Rose got back to her Doctor, he was scowling. “Rose--”

“Oh, I’ve got one for you too.” She pulled him down by his collar and snogged him senseless. “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”


End file.
